


Turn Into Something Beautiful

by LipFreckles5



Series: ...And it was all yellow. [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Endgame, Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Ian is soft, M/M, Mickey is soft, Prison, post 9x06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 13:06:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16347281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LipFreckles5/pseuds/LipFreckles5
Summary: Post 9x06Ian and Mickey reunite.And we begin the healing process.





	Turn Into Something Beautiful

Ian flinched as the cell door slammed shut, letting out a stuttering sigh he glanced around the small room. The eggshell colored walls and cold, dark green cots gave him no sense of warmth or comfort. Not that he expected them to because he was in prison, fucking prison. He had somehow managed to fuck up his life just enough to end up in here.

He fucked up everything; he himself was nothing but a fuck up.

A wave of nausea hit him as he placed his belongings on the top cot. He tried to even his breathing and think of anything that would keep him grounded but the universe wasn’t going to give him that chance. The metal door screeched open once again and Ian’s heart dropped like lead into the ocean.

He closed his eyes briefly and pushed off the cot to turn around and prepare himself to become the ogre of a man’s bitch. All of the fight he thought he had in him was gone, only fear remained.

He had expected someone bigger than him, scarier looking even. He clenched his jaw and body tensed with anxiety. He may have not been ready to fight but he was sure as shit going to fucking try.

Suddenly, as soon as he laid eyes on the man standing in front of him, his heavy heart lightened, his throat dried up and fresh tears stung his eyes.

_No. No fucking way._

He had to be hallucinating, the generic prescription for his meds were fucking with him. There was no way in Hell Mickey Milkovich was standing right in front of him in the same yellow jumpsuit as Ian with his eyes gleaming, his full lips curled up into a smile. Ian tries to say something but no words come out. He waits for the catch, waits for whatever fucked up dream he was experiencing to finally end.

_He looked real, he looked so fucking real._

Mickey is talking, saying something about the Cartel, something about getting to choose where he could be locked up but Ian was having trouble understanding the words that were coming from the brunette’s mouth. He couldn’t process them because Mickey was standing there, with the bluest, earnest eyes he had ever seen and a cocky smile on his face.

He had never forgotten how beautiful Mickey was but the sight of him always managed to take his breath away. Fuck, he was here. _He really was here._

Finally he managed to get the words out, his voice shaky and still in a state of shock.

“Holy fuck.”

“Oh, hey I got bottom so you’re on top.”

Ian’s eyes followed Mickey as he swaggered towards the bottom cot; he stretched his body out and crossed his arms behind his head. Mickey licked his bottom lip as another grin spread across his face. The sight made Ian’s heart jolt.

A moment passed and Ian finally allowed himself to let go the of the breath he had been holding and his body loosened with relief and a smile that matched Mickey’s finally crept onto his own face. Throwing his anxiety to the wind he ducked under the cot and pounced on Mickey, grabbing his wrist and accidently throwing Mickey’s knuckles up against the wall. He couldn’t help it. He needed to feel him, needed to touch him.

The heat of Mickey’s body from beneath warmed him instantly; he traced Mickey’s face with his thumb, feeling the smoothness at first then the course stubble. Tears welled up in his eyes as they swept each other’s faces, taking each other in, both of them wearing small, relieved smiles.

It was real, Mickey was real, and he was here. He looked healthy, he was okay. _Fuck_.

He felt Mickey’s warm hand caress his neck, a soft touch but enough to send a chill up his spine.

Ian couldn’t wait anymore…he needed those soft plush lips against him again, he needed to feel again the only way Mickey Milkovich knew how to make him feel.

The kiss was firm at first then the softness that he was so familiar with kicked in. The taste was as memorable as ever, Ian tried to put every emotion he could into that kiss, hoping he was expressing the love he had for the man beneath him, telling him an unspoken promise that for now only his lips could tell.

_I’m not letting you go, no I’m holding on for dear life this time._

He’d tell Mickey in due time, they had a lot of things that needed to be said to each other. He had so many things he needed to tell Mickey…so much to apologize for…

He didn’t mean for the tears to fall, the first one came and then the second, third and before he knew it Mickey was using thumbs to brush the tears away. Ian opened his eyes but averted his gaze. He couldn’t look into those blue eyes…He just…He didn’t deserve…

Mickey’s chest raised from beneath him as he let out a heavy sigh, Ian felt two strong hands cup both sides of his face and coaxed him to look back down at the brunette’s face. Ian tried to take a slow steady breath as their foreheads pressed together.

“I’m sorry, I’m so fucking sorry.” He whispered against Mickey’s lips.

Mickey shook his head, “Hey, not now okay? We have time lets just…can we just have this for right now?”

His words were so supple and honest, at first they didn’t sound like Mickey but Ian knew better, this was his Mickey, the Mickey he knew so well. His heart swelled with adoration for the man beneath him and he opened his eyes to look back into those heavenly blues which he couldn’t help but to notice were a bit glassy as well.

“I love you.” The words came out so effortlessly, as easy as breathing, he tried to put as much meaning behind them as he could. There was so much more to say but maybe that was enough for now.

“I love you too, Firecrotch, even with that fucking black hair.”

Ian let out a chuckle, “I dyed it so I could escape to Mexico and find you, asswipe.”

Mickey shook his head, “I wouldn’t have wanted that man…I wouldn’t want you on the run too, and besides…” He took his index finger and traced Ian’s jaw line. “That would have seriously messed with my plans.”

Ian was about to ask about how these plans of Mickey’s came to be about but Mickey had better ideas. He pulled Ian back down with his lips. They savored each other for a few more moments before a wave of fatigue crashed over Ian.

“Fuck,” He muttered as he came up for air, he leaned back in briefly to nuzzle the crook of Mickey’s neck,“these generic ass meds they have me on make me so fucking tired.”

Mickey ran his fingers through Ian’s hair which didn’t help with the drowsiness. “Then sleep, I’ll be here when you wake up.”

Ian pouted and pressed his lips onto Mickey’s neck before whispering, “I don’t want to stop kissing you.”

Mickey looked down at him and a smile spread across his lips, a smile he only ever reserved for Ian, and he made another silent promise to himself that he would do everything in his power to keep that smile on the smaller man’s face.

“We got a lot of time to kiss, Gallagher, we have got a lot of time to do a lot of things.”

Mickey’s words hit Ian hard and that’s when he came with the realization, they lay their holding each other before Ian finally spoke.

“We didn’t have a lot of that before did we?”

“A lot of what?”

“Time.”

Ian felt Mickey’s lips press on his temple, “Go to sleep, I promise I’ll be here okay?”

With that Ian allowed his heavy eyelids to close, with one last inhale into Mickey’s neck he allowed sleep to take over him.

 

 

* * *

 

_Time_.

The black-haired ginger curled up against his side had a point, they never had time. They were always running and hiding. Their fucks were always hushed with quiet moans and a squeaky bed frame, interrupted by someone banging on their door, and then there was the bipolar shit, the jail shit, then the border…

He snapped his eyes close but it didn’t stop the sharp sting of tears from forming. He inhaled harshly and exhaled slowly. He didn’t want to go there, not now when he just go Ian back but he knew eventually they needed to talk about it. He couldn’t keep this shit buried anymore; the metal box he had his heart in was running out of room, the hinges were rusted from allowing the redhead to open it so many times.

After all, he was the only one that ever could, Mickey couldn’t deny that.

Now they did have time, time to sort shit out that they could never talk about. It scared Mickey; it really did because a part of him didn’t want to know what Ian had to say.

Despite all of that he couldn’t deny he wasn’t happy to see Ian, after two rough years, it wasn’t all bad and he was starting to adjust but the moment he saw the whole Gay Jesus movement on the news, the moment he realized who was running that embarrassing shit show, was the moment he knew he had to get back to Chicago. He wasn’t sure how to go about it at first and he knew he probably should have just stayed down there in Mexico but he made a promise to himself a long time ago that he would be there for Ian whenever he was any kind of serious trouble.

And if there was anything Milkovich’s were good at, it was keeping promises.

Now he was here, back in prison but things were different this time. He had more protection than he did the last time, more respect from both the guards and inmates, and most of all Ian had the look on his face that he had seen so many times before; the look that always gave him hope. He had seen it when they were teenagers in the dugouts when Mickey was still keeping Ian at an arms-length distance and denying every warm fucking fuzzy feeling he got whenever Ian’s fingertips grazed his skin. He saw it after Ian was pushed out of that van. Mickey had watched as the ginger’s frazzled demeanor melt away the moment they had locked eyes. Lastly, he saw it when Ian turned around in their cell. _Their cell._ Mickey could literally see the taller man relax at the sight of him, the thought made Mickey’s heart soar.

Ian Gallagher had always loved him, the love never went away but that same love always seemed to have an expiration date. Mickey just hoped this time it was forever. After all, they had a real chance now.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are always welcome :) This is the first part of the series and the next few parts will go more in depth into prison life as Ian and Mickey learn that this time: it is forever.


End file.
